


Never Settle (Because Happiness Is Only A Leap Away)

by infamousbellamy



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infamousbellamy/pseuds/infamousbellamy
Summary: A little piece on Waverly's life and how she found herself through her romantic relationships.I suck at summaries, but please give it a read.





	Never Settle (Because Happiness Is Only A Leap Away)

Waverly has always wanted a relationship like she would read about in her books, but growing up in a small town that didn’t look to kindly at her family made any kind of relationship difficult. It took Waverly a while to find the confidence in herself to express herself enough to find someone who would want to be with her despite her family's infamous name.

 

She was 15 when she had her first kiss after her first school dance. She had been asked out by a boy a senior boy that had a pretty smile and had never treated her very badly. They had gone to the dance and had a wonderful time. When he asked her if she wanted to leave early to go grab a burger she agreed. They ate at the local diner and chatted for a few hours. When they left the diner they didn’t have any real plans. He drove them to a place known for hookups and parked the car. Waverly only knew about the place because of her older sister Wynonna and how she had been arrested for public drunkenness. The boy turned to her expectantly, waiting for her to give the go ahead. That was the first night she had ever kissed anyone. She hadn’t planned it, but she doesn’t regret it. They went on a few more dates, but she was still hesitant to go further than kissing. The boy didn’t want to wait, so he dumped her for Stephanie Jones. Waverly had been labeled a prude after that, so it got even more difficult to find someone to date.

 

In her Junior year of high school right after her 17th birthday, Champ Hardy asked her out on a date. Champ treated Waverly like a princess and always gave her the attention that she had never gotten from anyone else. She quickly latched onto him and she found herself falling for him. Their first kiss had been after their first date when he drove her home. It had been sweet and short. It felt like a promise of more to come. In the beginning of the relationship Champ never complained when she would stop their make out sessions. After they had been dating for a few months Waverly decided that she felt comfortable enough to go to the next step with Champ. Gus and Curtis had went out of town for a small vacation and had left Waverly to take care of herself. Waverly thought this the perfect opportunity, so she invited Champ over. She had made a nice dinner for them and had gotten herself ready. After dinner she suggested watching a movie and cuddling in front of the fireplace. They had made it only a few minutes into the movie before things progressed. It had been awkward and slightly painful that first time, but she learned that she didn’t hate it.

 

As the relationship of Champ and Waverly went on they broke up on and off because Waverly had learned of Champs infidelity. It would only last so long before Waverly would get the urge to be touched. She never believed that anyone would care to learn about her as Champ had, so she would go back to him. He would take her back every time. As the years went on Waverly just ignored his infidelities, but made sure that they were careful every time and were constantly getting tested for STD’s. There were most certainly pregnancy scares a few times. One time being not long after a condom had broken. Waverly’s sex drive had taken a hit and she put it on the back burner for a while after they dodged that scare. Eventually she found that sex with Champ had grown boring. She had been taking to having to finish herself off after sex because Champ would just be in it for him to get off. She hated laying underneath him after he had just climaxed and having to boost his ego and tell him that she had gotten off. She couldn’t afford to bruise his ego because she was too scared that he would judge her and dump her.

 

After Waverly had met Nicole she had felt something ignite inside of her. She didn’t know what it was, but she felt sexier and more in tune with herself than she had in a long time. Thinking that it was just that she had someone to be a friend and who thought she was pretty seemed like enough. Champ had seen they way that Nicole looked at Waverly and had become a little more attentive. He would always lead Waverly to the bedroom or an abandoned room, knowing that she would be receptive to his advances even more now. Waverly loved this and she enjoyed it and found that she was orgasming more often than she usually did with Champ. As the weeks went on though, she found that when Champ was on top of her or underneath her, she didn’t always see him. She would close her eyes and she would see bright red hair and warm brown eyes. And every time she would think that she would reach her peak and find her release. After the first few times she thought it was just curiosity, but every time it would happen.

 

When Waverly came to the realization that she might have feelings for Nicole, she knew that she couldn’t be with Champ. He had never really given their relationship his full attention and she didn’t want to be like that. Besides, she had not been happy with the relationship outside of the bedroom for a while. That had made it easier to end the relationship so that she could finally figure herself out. Because ever since Wynonna had come back and they had started to work to end the curse, Waverly had felt more confident in who she was. Now she just had to figure out what, or who, she wanted.

 

The first time she kissed Nicole it was on pure adrenaline. She had thought a lot about the earlier conversation they had. She realized that since things were changing around her that she had no control over, she would do something she had control over. Once she had made up her mind she marched over to the station and when she found that, thankfully, Nedley was out to Shorty’s for the night, she wouldn’t have to waste anymore time. As she had predicted Nicole followed her to make sure that she was alright since she wasn’t acting like she normally did. The moment she kissed Nicole she knew that she had found a piece of herself. But she it wasn’t just a piece of herself in Nicole that she had found. Waverly had found that part of her that she had always felt was missing about her. That she didn’t have to find someone who would look past her family issues, but that would accept everything thing that came with them because she was Waverly. She had found another part of herself with Nicole. She had found a happiness, calm and passion she hadn’t experienced before. She didn’t want to hide herself anymore and so Waverly laid out her feelings for Nicole in the hopes that she would understand. Nicole reacted better than Waverly could have hoped. Nicole had never seen Waverly as just an Earp, but had seen her as Waverly: smart, ambitious, clever, and a force to be reckoned with. With Nicole, Waverly had found pieces of herself that she never thought she would find.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you guys think. How do you headcanon Waverly figuring herself out throughout the years.


End file.
